Qualcosa da chiarire
by oriza
Summary: Remus e Sirius al loro quinto anno...oneshot tenera e riflessiva slash


Riassunto: in una delle solite schermaglie tra i nostro eroi e gli Slitherins, un incantesimo lanciato da Sirius ha colpito Remus…ora i due canidi se ne tornano in dormitorio. Da soli. Eh.

Disclaimer: tutto della cara vecchia j.k….sigh sob! (non è vero! Remus è MIO! Ah ah ah!)

Buona lettura!

**Qualcosa da chiarire**

**di Madame de la Tour**

La ferita alla spalla bruciava, ma Remus cercava di fare finta di niente: Sirius si era preoccupato anche troppo e, dopotutto, era abituato al dolore fisico.

I due camminavano in silenzio verso il dormitorio. Remus si sentiva un po' strano, e una volta arrivato al dormitorio aveva capito che era Sirius la causa dei suoi sintomi, come a volte gli era già capitato: si sentiva accaldato e il cuore gli batteva forte nel petto ogni volta che l'amico gli si avvicinava. Non poteva fare a meno di guardarlo. Il suo viso, il suo corpo, tutto. Per non parlare dei sogni…a volte si svegliava sudato ed incredibilmente eccitato, tanto da doversela sbrigare nella doccia prima che qualcuno gli si avvicinasse al letto…

Remus improvvisamente realizzò tutto ciò, e il respiro gli si fece affannoso. Sirius riemerse dai suoi pensieri di vendetta contro gli Slitherins che lo avevano reso così insolitamente silenzioso.

"Moony, sei sicuro di stare bene?" gli chiese, squadrandolo.

"Ma certo, non preoccuparti…" rispose. Erano intanto entrati nel dormitorio, e Remus voleva mettersi subito a cercare il libroni cui aveva bisogno e per cui era appunto venuto in dormitorio…Peccato che si fosse scordato quale fosse. Si costrinse a pensare. Il suo sguardo si ribellò posandosi su Sirius, che doveva prepararsi per l'allenamento di Quidditch e aveva preparato la divisa e ora stava usando il suo raffinato kit per fare manutenzione alla sua scopa, i capelli neri che gli ricadevano sul viso attraente, mentre era serenamente concentrato su quel lavoro familiare. Era la rara immagine di un Sirius Black in stato di quiete. Le sue mani forti ma eleganti lucidavano il manico della scopa; il corpo, seduto tranquillo, esibiva grazia ma anche virilità, con i suoi muscoli ben proporzionati.

Remus improvvisamente si rese conto di stare fissando l'amico e che ciò gli infondeva una sensazione piacevole lungo tutto il corpo, e distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzato. _A che diavolo stai pensando, Remus John Lupin! _Chiuse gli occhi e trasse un respiro profondo, e con la mente leggermente schiarita prese a cercare il suo libro – ricordava ora che era quello di Trasfigurazione. Ma il suo sospiro era stato colto da Sirius, che si voltò a guardarlo.

"Remus, tutto ok?" chiese, notando il rossore sul viso del licantropo e i suoi occhi d'ambra quasi febbricitanti.

"Ma certo, io…" cercò di rispondere Remus, con voce un po' roca.

"Scusa per prima, davvero. Ti fa male? Vuoi andare da Madama Chips?"

"No, non è necessario, Sirius, e non vorrei che scoprano il caos che avete combinato prima con Malfoy…e poi non è grave. Sopravvivrò" concluse con un sorriso un po' tirato.

"Dai, fammi dare un'occhiata" Sirius era serio. Remus era _teso_, ora.

"No, non è il caso, davvero…"

"Ma dai, voglio vedere il danno che ho fatto" insisteva Sirius, che si avvicinò.

Remus era sempre stato piuttosto riluttante al contatto fisico. Si scostava sempre se qualcuno gli si avvicinava troppo, Sirius se n'era accorto già dal primo anno di scuola; successivamente aveva intuito che era qualcosa che riguardava la sua licantropia. Cautamente, fece un passo indietro.

"Dai, Moony. Mi sento in colpa. Fa' vedere." _Come si fa a dirgli di no quando fa quel sorriso?_

Remus annuì con un sospiro, e si tolse il maglione un po' stinto che indossava, e poi si sbottonò la camicia. Si muoveva lentamente, e le sue mani tremavano un poco. I suoi occhi non lasciarono mai quelli di Sirius, che lo osservava. Remus ebbe improvvisamente timore: come avrebbe reagito Sirius alla vista delle sue cicatrici? Il licantropo era sicuro che l'amico avrebbe distolto lo sguardo.

Ma Sirius non lo fece. Guardò il suo corpo, e trattenne un attimo il respiro. Era leggermente arrossito.

Remus indicò la zona tra la spalla sinistra e il collo, dove l'incantesimo l'aveva colpito di striscio lasciando la pelle graffiata. Sirius lo osservò per un attimo, ma qualcos'altro aveva attirato la sua attenzione. Delicatamente, come se temesse di fargli del male – o forse non osando toccarlo – indicò un punto a sinistra dell'ombelico di Remus.

"Questa…questa è…?"

"Sì, Padfoot. È questa."

Era una cicatrice vecchia, che risaltava per grandezza e colore rispetto a tutte le altre. Era un morso. Il segno esteriore della maledizione che Remus portava nel sangue, e che lo costringeva ogni mese a trasformarsi in un mostro.

Ma solo una volta al mese. Ora Sirius vedeva solo il suo dolce Remus, con la sua intelligenza, la sua gentilezza, la sua forza; con i suoi occhi d'ambra e le cicatrici sul corpo che, seppure esile, aveva in sé una segreta potenza. Allungò la mano, avvicinandosi. Sorrideva un poco, con aria incerta. Portò la mano sulla cicatrice, sfiorandola con le dita, guardando il proprio gesto. Poi portò la mano sulla guancia di Remus, guardando i suoi occhi maturi, che ricambiavano il suo sguardo con uno altrettanto confuso.

"Mi sento un po' strano, sai…" disse Sirius "Non mi era mai capitato prima…" aggiunse, e sorrise apertamente, anche se sempre un po' confuso.

"Tipo che senti caldo e ti batte forte il cuore?" chiese Remus.

"Ho il cuore a mille! Senti" Sirius prese una mano di Remus e se la portò al petto.

Tu-tun.Tu-tun.Tu-tun… 

Remus sentiva il cuore dell'amico battere veloce, frenetico, e sorrise mentre sentiva la mano di Sirius passare dal suo collo al suo petto nudo, sorprendendosi della sensazione strana e piacevole che quel contatto gli causava.

I loro volti erano molto vicini ora, e i due potevano sentire i loro respiri trattenersi mentre si rendevano conto che…

"PADDYYYY! Qui bello! Ehi, grand'uomo!"

James Potter si precipitò nella stanza in un turbinio di rosso e oro. Indossava la divisa della squadra di Quidditch e _aveva fretta_.

Sirius e Remus balzarono l'uno lontano dall'altro, con atteggiamento colpevole, senza guardarsi in viso.

James li guardò per un attimo, poi esclamò " Sirius, ti dai una mossa? Domani c'è la partita, devi venire ad allenarti!"

"Sì, arrivo" rispose il ragazzo, che afferrò la sua roba e seguì James fuori.

Remus rimase lì, confuso e stranamente contento. Sorrise pensando a cosa stava succedendo proprio un attimo prima…

Ferma. _Che cosa stava_ succedendo! Lui e Sirius…che si _accarezzavano_!

C'era qualcosa da chiarire.

- Fin -

Eccoci. Prima ficcy pubblicata.

E ora…SCRIVETE SCRIVETE SCRIVETE! _please!_

Oriza de la Tour 


End file.
